A Star's Legend
by Skyfrost14
Summary: HIATUS - Born small, and abandoned by her father, against her mother's wishes, she is taken in by the leader and his mate and raised alongside their daughter. But growing up everyone saw her as a weak kit. However when she is given a prophecy, will Star survive? Beta-Reader: The Spirit That Comes At Night


**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm back with a new Warriors story. But this one is different! It's starring a Tribe not clan! **

**Also, sorry for all the username changes folks but for easier things, changing back to Skyfrost14 and leaving it.**

**Warriors © Erin Hunter**

**Story © Me! **

**Beta-Reader – The Spirit That Comes At Night!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: A Star's Legend<strong>

**Summary: Born small, and abandoned by her father, against her mother's wishes, she is taken in by the leader and his mate and raised alongside their daughter. But growing up everyone saw her as a weak kit. However when she is given a prophecy, will Star survive?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The moon was high in the sky outside of the cave. In front of the cave was a large weeping willow tree. Inside the cave, a large dark brown tom with piercing amber eyes was pacing in front of den; he could hear hisses from inside. The den had vines draping in front of it, making like a curtain.

Next to him was another dark brown tom, but he had piercing yellow eyes.

"Talon will you stop pacing!" growled a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes coming up him.

Talon stopped pacing and turned to see the tortoiseshell. "How can I stop pacing Eagle? Something could be wrong!" He resumed pacing.

A light ginger tabby she-cat walked up. "Talon pacing won't do anything."

"Sun I don't think that will help him." Hawk, the brown tabby with yellow eyes next to Talon, and his brother, mewed to Sun.

Sun just rolled her eyes and went to talk to Eagle who was doing the patrols.

"Thunder, Lightning, Gray, and Fire, you're on patrol!" Eagle meowed to a large ginger and white tom, a golden and white tom, a pale gray tabby she-cat and a dark red tom.

As soon as the four cats left, there was a yowl from the nursery. Talon turned and raced over but suddenly a small tortoiseshell she-cat appeared in front of him.

"Splash move it!" Talon hissed at the healer to-be.

Splash held a firm look, a trait she happened to have inherited from her mother, Eagle of Soaring Sky. Eagle smiled at her daughter. "Your mate is fine Talon,"

"Then why did she just yowl?!"

"She howled because she was in pain. All she-cats do." Splash meowed.

Suddenly a head popped out from behind Splash. It was the head of a creamy brown she-cat.

"Bird?"

"She's fine, Talon. She had two toms and one she-cat." Bird stepped out of the way just as Talon raced in.

Bird rolled her eyes. "Splash go spend time with your parents, I need to speak with them anyway." Splash nodded and raced over Eagle and a black tom, Dark Shadow over Water.

Bird came up as Eagle was nuzzling Splash.

"She's very talented," Bird mewed. "She'll make an excellent healer."

Eagle looked up at Bird. "Well she was taught by the best."

…

Meanwhile in the nursery, Talon was with his mate, Petal that Glistens over Water, a gray-and-white tabby she-cat. He looked down at his kits. But then he noticed the smallest struggling to get in between the two bigger kits. "That thing is a runt." He scoffed.

Petal's eyes narrowed. "That _thing_ is our daughter." She hissed.

"No she is not. I won't have some puny runt in the nursery. She doesn't deserve to live."

Before Petal could do anything, Talon picked the kit up and tossed her out. Petal cried out to her daughter but she could no nothing. She had her two sons to care for and there were no nursing queens. Rain that Falls on Leaves' kit no longer needs milk so her milk was gone. There was Ice that Melts in Sun, but she was in Raven's den.

My only daughter, Petal thought in sadness, I'm sorry.

At that same time, Splash had come in to give Petal something to keep her milk coming. She narrowed her eyes. I must tell Raven, she thought. She gave Petal the leaves and then left.

…

Outside the nursery, a black tom with a white tipped tail happened to walk into the cave just to see a small gray-and-white kitten be tossed out of the nursery. He narrowed his blue eyes.

The tom went to the kit and gently picked her up by the scruff and carried it over to some rocks and then climbed up to a den.

When he entered a cat from the back raised her head. It was a white she-cat with gray ear tips and blue eyes. "Raven?"

Raven walked over to the she-cat and gently put the kit on the ground. The she-cat's eyes widen. "A kit?"

"It's Talon's."

Raven and the she-cat turned to see Splash inside the den. "I'm sorry for not announcing my entry, Raven." She dipped her head.

"It's fine Splash." Raven meowed.

"What do you mean that the kit is Talon's?" The she-cat mewed.

"Talon threw her out of the nursery, saying that she is not their daughter and he won't have a puny kit living with his sons." Splash growled.

Raven narrowed his eyes while the she-cat gasped. Raven turned back to the she-cat, "Ice I know that we just lost Pine but…"

"Say no more," Ice mewed and pulled the small kit towards her belly, next to her own kit, a white she-kit. "I'll raise her as my own."

"I'll go get Bird." Splash mewed.

"Splash," The small healer to-be turned to her leader, his back was to her.

"Yes?"

"Get Echo as well."

"Yes Sir." Splash mewed and raced out of the den.

"She looks like you." Raven commented looking at the small kit.

"She does," Ice mewed. "I'll call her Star that Shines Brightly."

Raven nuzzled Ice. "It's perfect."

"Raven?"

The black tom turned to see Bird and a pale gray and white she-cat next to her. "Bird, Echo."

"Brother is something wrong?" Echo questioned walking up to her brother with Bird keeping the same pace.

When Bird saw the small kit her eyes widen. "Wait, isn't that Talon's daughter?"

"Yes," Raven mewed. "He threw her out."

Bird and Echo's eyes widen in horror.

"I saw Talon throw her and I brought her to Ice to care for."

"I will raise her as my own." Ice added.

Bird nodded as did Echo.

"What's her name?" Echo asked walking over to Ice and looking over her side to see the kits.

"I've named her Star that Shines Brightly."

"It's lovely." Echo mewed. Echo looked down at Star. "She may be small, but she will grow, I know it."

"What will you say to the tribe about her?" Bird asked.

"I will say what needs to be said."

Bird and Echo shared a look. "Talon can approve or not, but he is not leader, I am."

Echo soon left as she had to go on a patrol. Bird took one last look at the family. Raven and Ice were curled around the two kits protectively.

Bird smiled. "Good luck Star, you have a bright future ahead of you." And she left the den.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. Not sure when chapter two will be out but we will see. ;)<strong>

**Allegiances**

**Tribe of Weeping Willow**

**Leader**

**Raven in Raging Storm (Raven) **– black tom with white tail tip, blue eyes, brother of Bird andEcho, formerly of WindClan

**Deputy**

**Eagle of Soaring Sky (Eagle) – **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; mate of Hawk and mother of Splash

**Healer**

**Bird that Hovers in Sky (Bird) – **pale brown creamy she-cat; sister of Raven and Echo, formerly of WindClan and formerly a prey-hunter

**Cave-Guards**

**Talon of Soaring Hawk (Talon) – **dark brown tom with piercing amber eyes; brother of Hawk

**Sun that Shines in Darkness (Sun) – **light ginger tabby she-cat

**Dark Shadow over Water (Dark) – **black tom

**Thunder that Calls (Thunder) – **large ginger and white tom with white paws and amber eyes; brother of Lightning

**Lightning that Comes after Thunder (Lightning) **– large golden-and-white tabby tom; brother of Thunder

**Prey-Hunters**

**Hawk that Soars (Hawk) – **dark brown tom with piercing yellow eyes; brother of Talon

**Echo of Quiet Storm (Echo) – **pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat; sister of Raven and Bird, formerly of WindClan

**Gray Sky after Sunset (Gray) – **pale gray tabby she-cat

**Fire that Burns through Leaves (Fire) – **dark red tom

**White Mist on Mountain (White) – **white she-cat with faint black stripes; sister of Blizzard; daughter of Raven and Ice

**To-Bes**

**Blizzard that Falls from Sky (Blizzard) – **white tabby she-cat; sister of White; daughter of Raven and Ice (prey-hunter)

**Rock that Rolls down Mountain (Rock) – **gray tabby tom with blue eyes; brother of Cinder (cave-guard)

**Cinder that Burns in Flames (Cinder) – **gray she-cat with bright blue eyes; sister of Cinder (prey-hunter)

**Splash When Fish Leaps (Splash) –** small tortoiseshell she-cat; daughter of Eagle and Dark (healer)

**Kit-Mothers**

**Ice that Melts in Sun (Ice) –**white she-cat and enchanting blue eyes, mother of Moon in Night Sky by Raven of Raging Storm and adoptive mother of Star that Shines Brightly (prey-hunter)

**Petal That Glistens in Water (Petal) – **gray and white tabby she-cat, mother of Lion that Roars at Dawn and Tiger That Stalks at Night by Talon of Soaring Hawk (cave-guard)

**Rain That Falls on Leaves (Rain)** – pale gray she-cat, mother of Owl that Sits on Branch by an unknown tom (prey-hunter)

**Kits (oldest to youngest)**

**Owl that Sits on Branch (Owl) – **dark brown tabby tom

**Moon in Night Sky (Moon) – **white-gray she-kit with blue eyes

**Lion that Roars at Dawn (Lion) – **golden tabby tom

**Tiger that Stalks at Night (Tiger) – **brown tabby tom

**Star that Shines Brightly (Star) – **small white tabby she-kit with blue eyes

**Elders**

**Grass That Grows over Rock (Grass) – **dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Jagged Rock over Peak (Jag) – **old dark gray tabby tom

**Willow of Weeping Branch (Willow) –** very old pale gray tabby she-cat, oldest cat

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bonus Information on Raven, Bird and Echo!<span>**

Raven, Bird and Echo used to belong to WindClan under the names of, Ravenheart, Birdsky and Echostorm. They were normal clan cats when their medicine cat, Willowmist, was given a prophecy: _"The Raven, Bird and Echo must journey to the Weeping Willow and help them drive out a feared enemy"_

At first their parents, Songheart and Duskstar, were scared for their children, but soon realized that it was their destiny. They tell their newly turned warrior children the prophecy. At first Birdsky and Echostorm were nervous. Ravenheart wasn't sure how to put it. Eventually the three agreed to go. They traveled to the mountains where they met the Weeping Willow, The Tribe of Weeping Willow.

Upon arriving to the Tribe of Weeping Willow, Ravenheart fell in love with a tribe cat by the name of Ice that Melts in Sun. Ice in turn fell in love with Ravenheart. After helping the tribe, Ravenheart decided to stay with the tribe so he could be with Ice.

Birdsky and Echostorm wanted to stay with their brother but Ravenheart old them to go back to their parents. The sisters and told their parents. Though they were sad not to see Ravenheart again, they were glad that he found someone to love.

Eventually, after their parent's deaths, Birdsky and Echostorm traveled back to the Tribe of Weeping Willow and joined their brother, who was renamed Raven of Raging Storm and the deputy of the tribe, and father of White Mist on Mountain (first litter with Ice) Blizzard that Falls from Sky (of a second litter). They were later renamed, Bird that Hovers in Sky and Echo of Quiet Storm.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tribe Laws (My version of this tribe's Warrior Code)<span>**

1) Defend your tribe with your life. You can have friendships within other tribes, but stay loyal to your birth tribe.

2) Leader but have been the previous leader's to-be. (This was broken when the previous leader, Storm in Morning Clouds, appointed Raven is successor, and he never mentored a to-be before.)

3) Leaders must learn the skills of a cave-guard and prey-hunter.

4) All kits must remain in camp until they are seven moons old.

5) All kits must be apprenticed at seven moons old.

6) Kits are not allowed to speak out loud until they are casted.

7) Leaders decided what a kit is based on parents and build

8) All to-bes must be trained to be a prey-hunter or cave-guard

9) Prey-hunters must learn to defend.

10) Cave-guards must learn to hunt.

11) All tribes meet at the full moon.

12) Healers meet at the Whispering Pool to share tongues with the Endless Star Tribe during half-moon.

**_More will be added_**

**_If you have an idea for a tribe law or a Tribe OC (cave-guard and prey-hunter) you may submit them! _**


End file.
